


Some demons have wings, and angel blood in their veins

by Immortal_Dreams



Series: The Other 51 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Demons, F/M, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Magnus uses a Seraph Blade, No Beta, Seraph Blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams
Summary: The only people who can use seraph blades are nephilim. Somehow, that is one thing every single being in the shadow world agrees on. They disagree on almost everything. Who is more powerful, who should rule, what makes a person evil, should all demon-blooded creatures be killed? There are a thousand different answers to that, depending on who you ask.But, this one thing everyone agrees on. No downworlder can wield a seraph blade. It simply won’t light up for anyone but the nephilim.One of the only things in the world shadowhunters and downworlders agree on. And it’s wrong.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Other 51 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925527
Kudos: 135





	Some demons have wings, and angel blood in their veins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first in my "The Other 51" series, where I will be attempting to write 51 fics in 6 months.
> 
> I've wanted to write this particular one for so long. So... I hope you enjoy

The only people who can use seraph blades are nephilim. Somehow, that is one thing every single being in the shadow world agrees on. They disagree on almost everything. Who is more powerful, who should rule, what makes a person evil, should all demon-blooded creatures be killed? There are a thousand different answers to that, depending on who you ask. But, this one thing everyone agrees on. No downworlder can wield a seraph blade. It simply won’t light up for anyone but the nephilim. 

One of the only things in the world shadowhunters and downworlders agree on. And it’s wrong. 

Yes, only someone with angel blood can wield the weapon of the nephilim. But shadowhunters aren’t the only people with angel blood in their veins.

***

The attack comes suddenly and without warning. One second, Magnus is having dinner with his husband and their friends, laughing at something Clary said, and the next second, the windows shatter, glass flying towards them. Only because his instincts have been trained for centuries, Magnus manages to pull up a shield to protect them from the glass. None of them need to talk before diving underneath the table. Magnus drops his shield the second they don’t need it anymore and looks at the others. Shock is written over all of their faces, though Alec, Izzy, and Jace quickly school their features into a calm look. Magnus does the same. It is something you learn when trained to be a soldier; you are taught not to show your emotions.

“What the hell was that?” Simon whispers, his eyes darting around what he can see of the room from here.

Alec slowly shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he says while pulling out his seraph blade.

The other shadowhunters in the room follow suit, Jace even pulling out a second blade. Clary, at the same time, seems to be relieved Alec told her to always bring a weapon, no matter how unrealistic an attack was. Simon shifts his stance to have a better view on the room and Magnus pulls on his magic, getting ready to use it, should the need arise. 

They wait. There are a few panicked whispers from across the room, but nothing else. Then, almost two minutes after the windows shattered, someone screams. Magnus’ eyes snap to a woman halfway across the room, who’s hiding underneath her table just like them. She’s staring at something just outside of the restaurant. The horror in her eyes is clearly visible even from where Magnus is.

Jace is the first to catch a glimpse of what is walking inside. “It’s a demon,” he whispers.

Simon sucks in a breath, but none of them are truly surprised. Magnus narrows his eyes and tries to identify what kind of demon it is, but he can’t. He’s never seen something like this before. It’s tall, maybe seven feet, and looks vaguely like a human. Vaguely being the key word. It has long claws instead of fingernails, its whole body looks unhealthily thin, and its spine is curved to the side, almost making a s-shape. Not to mention that its body is completely covered in some kind of gooey, deep black substance, and its eyes don’t have an iris or a pupil, but are completely white.

The demon is barely inside the restaurant when more join it. Within a few seconds, about fifteen of them are there. Magnus exchanges a look with his friends and they all nod. A second later, they charge. Alec and Jace are in the front, Clary, Isabelle, and Magnus following, and Simon just a little bit behind them. 

The shadowhunters each tackle one demon while Magnus covers them, throwing his magic at the other ones. He’s not doing any permanent damage, but enough to keep the demons from teaming up on them. Simon gets all the civilians out, using his speed. This strategy was agreed on months ago, and has since worked perfectly each time it was needed. Once everyone except for them is outside, Simon joins the fight. He’s quite good at hand to hand combat, now that he’s joined Clary’s training sessions. 

Jace is the first of them to kill the demon he is fighting, Alec finishing his not long after. Both barely take a second to catch their breath before they’re taking on the next ones. Magnus throws a fireball at Clary’s demon when it looks like she’s having a little trouble. Just as he planned, the demon gets distracted, looking around the room for him, and Clary uses that distraction to slam her blade into its chest. The demon bursts into ash and Clary spares a second to smile at Magnus. At the same time, Izzy manages to wrap her whip around a demon’s throat. She pulls on it and that demon, too, dies. Instead of going after a new one, she spins around and throws her seraph blade at a demon getting dangerously close to Simon, who is distracted by his own fight. It only takes another minute until he manages to kill that one.

The demon’s numbers go down quickly, with Alec and Jace killing two more and Izzy another one. The girls tag team on one particularly stubborn demon, and Magnus deigns it time to fully join the fight. He takes on two demons at the same time, throwing everything he has at them. Concentrating on his magic, he lets himself get lost in the movements of the fight. He’s well aware that the others are capable of defending themselves. Some time passes, and more demons fall. It looks like this is going to be an easy win for them. And of course that’s when it goes to shit.

The demon Jace is fighting manages to knock the blond out. None of the others really notice, except for Alec getting a panicked look on his face and fighting even harder. Magnus is still fighting two demons at the same time, though two others. More of them must have come in without him noticing. Watching the demon in front of Jace getting ready to attack the defenceless shadowhunter, Magnus hits one of the two in front of him with a giant fireball before twisting around and all but throwing himself at the monster, hands stretched out in front of him and cackling with magic.

It’s like time slows down for just a moment. He’s hyper-aware of his hands colliding with the demon’s skin and the gooey liquid covering it. He feels his magic extending from his hands into the demon’s body, destroying it from the inside out. For a fraction of a second, everything goes well. And then, his magic flickers out. The demon hits him with one of its claws and Magnus goes flying, hitting the ground hard and sliding against a wall.

A pained gasp escaped his lips as he stares at his hands in shock. He can’t feel his magic. He can’t _feel _his magic.__

__“No,” Magnus breathes out, his voice shaking._ _

__The demon advances on him, ever so slowly. Magnus’ gaze flies to the others. Alec is still fighting his own demon, as is Simon. Clary and Izzy have killed theirs but have taken on the one Magnus abandoned and a new one, while standing on either side of Jace and protecting the still unconscious man. Frantically, Magnus looks around the room. He has to get away. He can’t fight the demon without his magic. He doesn’t have super strength and speed like Simon. He doesn’t have a weapon like the shadowhunters. Magnus stares at the demon. It’s not far away anymore._ _

__Without any plan, Magnus scrambles along the wall and further away from it. His friends are still occupied with their own demons. He’s screwed. Magnus knows his breathing is too fast to be healthy, but he can’t stop the panic rising in his chest. He can’t get away from the demon, and even if there was an opportunity to run, the demon’s claw made a nasty cut on his thigh. More likely than not, he wouldn’t get very far._ _

__Magnus is close to just giving up when his eyes fall on something reflecting the light a few feet away from him. His eyes widen as he realises just what it is. Izzy’s seraph blade. The one she threw at a demon earlier. She never picked it up again. That’s his chance. Magnus spares a look back at the demon before forcing himself to his feet. He grimaces, but stumbles over to the blade._ _

__The demon sneers when it sees where Magnus is heading. And then, with an awful and hoarse voice, it snarls: “It will burn you.”_ _

_No, it won’t _, Magnus thinks,_ after all, fallen angels still have angel blood _.__

______The world stands still when he gently grips the blade and lifts it up. It lights up in bright red, and Magnus sighs in relief. He turns towards the demon, smile on his lips. It has stopped dead in its tracks, white eyes focused on the blade in his hand. Magnus doesn’t give it the opportunity to get over the shock. He lunges and buries the seraph blade in the demon’s chest. Magnus stares right into its eyes as he twists the blade and the demon turns to ash._ _ _ _ _ _

______Breathing hard, he looks around, only to notice all other demons gone and three shadowhunters and a vampire staring at him. Magnus closes his eyes, tilts his head back and lets out a small laugh. They’ve done it. They’re still alive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We won,” he whispers, smile bright._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Later, when they’re back at the loft, and Magnus can once more feel the soft thrumming of magic under his fingertips, Alec turns to him and grins._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jace will be so pissed he missed this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this one!
> 
> I'm taking requests for other fics in this series, though I cannot guarantee I'll write what you suggest.


End file.
